User blog:Sylky/Sylky's survival stories
Story #1. I'm new to the wiki, and sort of new to the game, so don't judge :D. So without further waiting, let's begin. I like to set up on flax, but it is often attacked by bandits. This is the story about one of those days :D. I spawned on rockma island, got wood, stones, made a pickaxe, got iron, blah blah blah, all the basic stuff. Eventualy, i made a boat, after pushing rockmas into the water and watching them drown. I immediately set off for flax island, and was surprised to see a civilization already there. They seemed like noobs, and I thought I could teach them. But when I got up close, I realized that they were taking prisoners.I skipped them and went off to bento island, where i made a bunch of huts to train my architecture, and then made a forge. I was determined to save the slaves, and claim flax island. I made some iron javelins, and some iron spears(the reason i made lots was because I was going to recruit a strike force with gold :D) I called in the chat who would like to join my strike foce, and that we were going to attack someone in paradise island.(Lies >:D) When they showed up at bento, We took count of our weapons. It turns out that one of the guys was a pro, and was a mithrilite. He also had gunpowder :D. Soon we set off to kill the slavers. We caught them off guard, and while the mithrilite and the other guy started fighting, I started handing out weapons to the poor slaves xD. Then, we had a small army of guys attacking the slavers. The freaked out, jumped in a boat and tried to swim away. Lucky for us, I knew how to make a cataraman, and unbelievably, the supplies were right at my feet, next to a lumbermill!!! I made a raft realy quick, and set the slaves free, then went after the slavers. They didn't have time to firepoof the boat, so We promptly set fire to them. After about three seconds, they sank, and we hit them whenever they tried to come up. Eventualy, they drowned. We then went back to flax island, when one of them had spawned(there was two) and exploded the buildings in his face. Then they both ragequit. Things went well, I thought. We had freed the slaves and claimed the island!! I said that the strike force could either leave, or join me and rebuild society xD. The mithrilite said, eh, I have to go anyway. He then gave me a mithril ore,and left. I placed all the buildings I had, and started up my base on flax. I was aiming for a shop! Unfortunately, I have no idea how to make a shop... But I was going to ask my friend... Soon, i had a dock, and a decent little village :D I gave armor to my friend, and we lived happliy for a long time. But then, I got bored, and I wanted to have more people, because currently, we both shared every single job. Then, a mithrilite showed up, and asked if he could stay.I replied " Sure! It's always nice to have a new face around! :D". But things were about to change. My friend went every once in a while to the mainland, for some reason( I didn't know about the mithril mine yet.) And he would come back. Eventualy, we didnt see each other for a long time, and I got lonely, So i made friends with the mithrilite,and we got to know each other pretty well! :D So one day, i was fishing, and all of a sudden, my friend shows up in a big merchants frigate! Of course, I was very happy to see him again, so the mithrilite and I Went out to see him.. He then promptly exploded all of our village, and shot my friend in the head with a crossbow... He died.. It turns out, he had been with anouther guy, and they had been planning to take down the village the whole time( at least, since he went to the mainland for long periods of time). I then felt very sad, and demanded a duel. Because he was my friend, and still had some honor, he accepted.He said "ok, i'll go to the mainland to gear up..". I said ok. Then, I prepared a throne, and a carpet, and bread.(I wanted a fancy duel). When he returned, I was on my throne with nothing more than a steel spear, and leather armor. We made rules, and here they are. If HE wins, I will do anything he wants. Ex.Be a slave, or leave the server. If I win, He has to leave my island forever. He showed up at the island, walked on my carpet, and faced me. I said, " Feel free to eat and drink, for it wil lbe your last meal >:). He ate and drank until he needed no more, then said, shall we begin? I agreed, and we fought. It was a long and intense fight, he had iron armor, and a mith sword(By the way, there were three rounds) His friend supplied the weapons and armor. I narrowly won the first battle, but got completely pwned on the second one. And on the third, We killed each other. So it was a tie!!! We didnt know what to do, so we just decided, meh, rematch. And guess what!?!!? I lost. The referee said"ok he won weird kid, You have to do anything he wants... " I said i know. I expected something very harse but, he turned out to be nice and honorable :D All he said was fetch me some stones. I did as he asked for a little bit, but then, we found out about a highly trained crazy random killing group called the ogres... They found us, and everyone else left me for dead, But my friend came up on a cataraman, and saved me :D So I guess he wasnt that bad... But later, when we went for mainland, The ogres came up, and i just stood there, cause i know i would die anyway. But to my surprise, as they ran at me with weapons, they gave me one. In private chat, they said, your free. I was so happy, and I ran around... and found the hidden place in the mainland! :D That was a good day :D Anyways, that's the end of my TRUE!! survival story, and i'm tired of writing, so bye! ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Story 2. This story involves me and my task to help every noob. :D So let's begin! I spawned on Teraphyx island, and I spawned on top of a guy, who spawned at the exact moment i did. He thought I was an angry admin and freaked out. It took me like five minutes to calm him down,and by then, I realized, I was in a server full of newbs! Theres wasn't even a guy who knew how to make something more than a club. It felt like a literal plant of the apes! Anyways, i asked if anyone knew how to make a spear, or a sword. And their responce was "They have those? Can you teach me?".At this point I was freaking out.I walked around the other side of the island, and found like 5 people with clubs. They Started taking turns hitting me in the body, so about no damage was done. I waited, then when i was about half health I said " About done? This game is starting to get boring" and I casualy walked around. They seemed to have figured out how to make a wall, so there were a bunch of walls all over the place. I asked them if they knew how to make anything else, and they promptly responded with anouther " No, can you help us?". Now, I dont know about you, but when I see an oppurtunity to help someone who is new to a game, I take it. So i asked them who their leader was, and it was a guy...with a battle club.. So intimidating! Anyways,I pulled out some stones, and started explaining about the stone age, and how to make shelter. They Were awestruck, which I found pretty funny. Then they told me about the teryphyx, and how they would always die because of them. I then told them my method of dealing with them(making them drown). By this point, serveral other noobs had migrated towards teryphyx island, in hopes of being taught by me :D . So basicaly, it was a class. So that's what I called it. I even went to other islands, recruiting newbs, until I had a lot, maybe fifteen. the rest woulnt come, or were safechatters. We killed them(XD just kidding.. i wish) I taught them all I knew, from the practical stuff, to the rare and cool.From the forges, to making bread :D. Eventualy, they were actualy making stuff on their own! :D I had made a ton of newbs, into a bunch of pros.:D! That's why, If anyone is reading this, don't just kill noobs, they may be annoying, but with a little patience,You can teach them to be a pro! :D This is the end of story two, I'm hoping to make lots more :D I hope you had a good time reading this, Also, If you enjoyed this, you should also read Kincaid1's stories too, These were inspired by him :D Well, have a good day! :D ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Story #3. This is the story about how lots of the wiki members got together and survived on flax :D I got on, and silent and I got a headstart. We started making all the basic stuff. Then all of a sudden, You have been disconnected. It turns out that SCARFACIAL had done something to make it so more people could join. I rejoined, and started off on canyon. I went between canyon and rockma island to get the supplies i needed. I didn't know the name of canyon, so I asked them to tell me what it was called. About two seconds later, Scar teleported inside of me, and that was the jumpscare of the week. He then promptly disappered. That man has powaaahs o.0. I then swam to bento to get lots of wood, and armor. Azecta asked if I wanted a ride to flax on her sailboat, and I responded with " Nah, I'll just swim because i'm a stud.Four studs to be exact! HAHAHHA GET IT? ...nobody? ..oh ok. Nevermind". Then I swam to flax, and mined. I made a bunch of iron spears(They're my favorite weapon, I've never had mithril) I made a mill, lumbermill, a couple of huts, a well, a forge, and finaly a bakery. Scar was freaking me out though, because he kept saying a long list of admin commands over and over, and i thought he would accidently kill us all or something. I gave scar and azecta an iron spear,(unfortunately silent had to leave) and they both kept freaking hitting me, and it was annoying. Anyways, I had to go long journeys, entirely by swimming(I was still devoted to being the STUD of the group. ;-) ) Eventualy, I made a bakery! Oh, and scar had made like 20 huts standing on top of each other, so it was like a huge apartment building :D. Scar also made a bunch of pumpkins and jackolanterns. I called the first jackolantern Pumkping the Pimpy Pumpkin :D. At last! I had made the perfect village! I decided to take a video and post it on here. Unfortunately the reason you do not see that video is because it made my computer freak out, and I got the classic An unexcpected error happened and Roblox needs to quit. We're sorry! YOU BETTER BE SORRY ROBLOX! >:( I wonder what happend to my fellow wiki members once i got disconnected. The whole village disappeared.... Anyways that's the end of story number three. I hope you liked it, I sure did( Well, the gameplay at least, the writing is pretty tedious)! Once again, If you enjoyed this, Be sure to read Kincaid1s survival stories too! BYE :D :D ________________________________________________________________________________________________ This is the story of how I created my first shop,and found my first vein of mithril! It was also the first time I climbed the spire! I even made my own meme! One does not simply....Climb the spire. :D So withought further adou( oh and by the way, On call of robloxia,me and some friends crashed the server with about a million airstrikes and ammo drops! XD it was aweosme)let's begin! I spawned on teraphyx island(I'll be doing a lot of spawning... due to dying...a lot....) and got the basic stuff. Then I went to bento island and got some hides, meat,and lots of wood and stones. I then proceeded to make about fifty huts, and i dumped them all over the ocean :D. After that, I think I had enough architecture to build whatever the F*** I wanted. I bet I could have built a freaking skyscraper! And that's not even in the game!!! Anyways, I built a mill, lumbermill,forge,well,lots of stone huts, a stove, a dock, and even a bakery! :D I had the perfect little island! Everyone was commenting about it :D I was about to realize that drawing attention isn't always a good thing. In my building frenzy, I didn't even think about building any defenses, or getting weapons and armor. Twas the last mistake of my life. JUST KIDDING! :D Thank god for the respawn! :D The bandit had bombs, and exploded everything! I was very depressed, and I thought about quitting. But then, lo and behold! A MITHRIL! I ran up to it, only to discover it was purple dye. I was immediately trapped. There was about three guys with mith armor, and mith swords, and about four other guys who were unarmed. It was some sort of sick gameshow!! God... I actualy could have escaped but I wanted to see how this played out. Then I couldn't escape because they put up walls all around us! It was actualy pretty freaky.They demanded that we fight to the death with clubs. I replyes with "Actualy, i'm probably way better at fighting than the other guy, so I think it would only be fair if I had a knife, and he had a spear. They actualy gave me the knife!!!!! I sent a private message to my competitor, saying I had a plan, and that we'd get out of this alive. I then pulled out some wood out of my bottomless invisible backpack,welded it with the knife, and we got away :D. We decided we would team! I thought it would be cool to be bounty hunters, and said I would write a short story about it! :D But I didn't cause i'm lazy :D Also, my storys have to be true! And I wasn't a bounty hunter. Remeber the guy who blew up everything? It turns out, everyone in the server hated him. So we decided to get payback. We got owned. He was chasing me with mith weapons, and I didnt know what to do! I had very low health, and I could'nt run much longer! But The weird kid ALWAYS has a plan! As you've already seen! :D I was on mainland, and i remembered something. The mainland cave(not the hidden one, the one in the cliff.)! I thought if i could get in there, It would be too dark for him to see! So as I was running, I crafted a torch. I then rushed into the cave. He couldn't follow me with a light, so he made a lantern. As he was making a lantern, I was making a wall >:)! Can you guess what's going to happen? Eventually, he had his lantern. He rushed in, I rushed out, and placed a structure wall in the cave entrance, and ran away! :D I bet he wasn't stuck in there, as he had gunpowder, but still, it gave me enough tike to book it and get away! I then started of thinking of ideas to write in my short stories, and my mind went immediately to kincaid1s 'spire shop' I had never been to the spire before, so I decided to check it out. I was going to mine some gold, but I realized that this was a sort of....brighter color. After about 10 minutes of aimlessly wacking at ores with a stick, I had a lot of them :D. I decided to go deeper into the depths of the spire. That's when I found...it....the mithril! I was so happy, That I decided to not quit! :D In fact, I would set up a shop! :D Also, I would learn how to make poison! Also, I would make a castle! F** YEAAAH! Of course I never got any of those DONE, but it was cool getting pumped up.. I guess that's a side effect of mithril. I eventualy DID make a shop, and I called it the Mithril Market(I didn't copy you kinciad, It wasn't called the spire shop!!). But catchy name right? :D Anyways, I had lots of customers. :D They kept trying to get sulpher, and mithril. I don't know why they didn't want anything else. Maybe cause all i had has weapons, armor, and ores. AND FRIED CHICKEN!!!! I gave those out in free samples :D. Anyways, I got bored of my shop, and so i decided, To heck with it, living on the spire is too hard! So I went to go pwn some newbs. I pressed tab, and looked at the people. To my surprise, The guy who ruined my base at the beginning was still here! And he had a base! And I had gunpowder! :D Karmas a B**** Isn't it? :D. Anyways, As I stood over his ruins, HE CAME BACK FROM GETTING STUFF FROM MY SHOP! I said SURPRISE! :D And he immediately rage quit. I Think I could have died from how hard I laughed, and everyone in the server thanked me :D I even baked some fried chicken on the smouldering ruins of his destroyed base! :D. It was a good day! I was just about to go teach some newbies when, The game shut down -.- If you look at the pictures, you can see. I rage quit right after I snapped a photo. But, It was fun while it lasted! :D I mean... REALLY FUN! Like, the funnest story I have had so far! I hope YOU had fun Reading this! HAD ENOUGH FUUUUN YET? I DONT THINK SO! FUN FUN FUN! :D Next story will either be tomorrow, or next week, or two weeks from now. So get ready for some more FUUN! :D Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and as always, If you liked this, read Kincaid1s stories too! :D Bye guys! ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Story #5. This is the tale of one determined chef... Determined to serve....the world...well, at least a couple islands. It was sooo aggrivating to have to do this one, cause it was riddles with newbs, so eventualy i just killed them all xD. Let's start!! :D FUN TIME :D I spawned on flax, got all the basic stuff, and then decided I would make a resturant. The path was riddled with stealing newbs, but I sliced their throats with my iron spear. In the head, I would kill the forage wielding newbs! At first I didn't have enough skill for a store, so I used structure walls and glass panes. I was on lynx island, the perfect island, and I had enough room to have a cozy base, and ship a cow. I hired people to give me daily supplies of lots of meat, snow water, and other stuff. I was living the good life. I decided not to even make a shop, becuase my little home made house was pretty comfy :D. But it took like an hour just to get to this point, cause people repeadedly stole my stuff And I have to kill them with my long bow. GET OUTTA MY PROPRTY YA RASCALS!!! I was making enough food to feed a small country :D....But I didn't, and that's what matters :D. Instead, I was bribing bandits with pies so they would go away. Eventually, some roleplayers came in, and I completely messed up their roleplay. They couldn't get me,(they didn't know about gunpowder or bombs) But they would intercept my daily shipments of meat, herbs, plants, and water. By this point, I had added an extra two wings, one big enough for a well :D The house could probably fit two more people. :D But I was running out of food and water.. I needed a Theweirdkid plan. So can you guess? I sent a private message to bulkydog(the guy who gave me the shipments) to poison the food he ships to me. That way, the people who would keep intercepting would be poisioned.They were so used to normal food, they had no idea poison even existed. Then they died. I said " SEE?! That's why you dont mess with an admin like me!" They got scared and stopped, cause they were newbs. XD Minutes later, A pro came up, with gunpowder, and said POLICE! FREEZE!, blasted through the walls, and came storming in. He was like"We heard there was poison food MOTHA F***A!!!" And killed me! I was about to rage when I realized it was zero, my best friend ever. He is sooo funny I cry when we play together xD I forgave him, and then suddenly the server shut down...-.- server? y u do dis!?!?! Anyways, I hope you liked this story, I try to make them funny, but this one wasn't like I thought it would be. I had FUUUNN writing it(I didn't I was brainstorming so hard to remember this story)! Well, like always, if you enjoyed this, be sure to check out kincaid1s survival stories too! See you later guys! Good night! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D ______________________________________________________________________________________________ This is story six, And It was played on a very crappy computer,and I realized I couldn't play right, so I TROLLED! >:) It was VERY fun, and I hope you like it :D. So without further adou, Let's begin! :D I had just got back from trolling on deadzone, and I had the wonderful idea to troll on survival 303! So I did! :-) I spawned in a super super militarized, organized fort on flax. I thought, PERFECT :D Time to troll >:) I noticed that they had a HUUUGE Boat, It even had a bellow deck! I went inside, and below decks, there was a ton of beef! I searched aound the village, broke into a hut, and realized... Gunpoweder! >:) Guess what I'm about to do. Before we continue, I would like to inform you that I might not know a lot of crafting recipes, and I'm not so much of a pro, but I ALWAYS Have a plan! >:) OK let's continue. I Quickly made a firebow from some of thier apple trees, and put some gunpowder in the hold of the big ship. I also stuck some in their forge, and their bakery >:). At this point they were chasing me, so as a distraction I lit a tree stump and waved it around. I then said OH COOOL BEEF! NOMNOMNOM! And I ate some of the beef.Then I placed the gunpowder, said.dang, burnt food. placed the tree stump, And RAN(They were in there, trying to kill me.>:) BOOOOM They all died. They ones who didn't die started sinking in the burning boat. It actualy reminds me of a time I got attacked by pirates! :D I''ll tell that one later. Anyways, I went back, said "There's too many fihing rods. I crafted them, and dumped them into the ocean. I then promply exploded most of thier buildings. What can I say? They deserved it. They killed noobs!'' I then took the supplies they had, and waited. Once they had come, They were ANGRY! I said" Oh dang i'm sorry, at least you went out with a BANG! I walked up to the ocean, and said, Ok here's your stuff. And pressed E >:) It AALLLL Disappeared. I said OH NOOOOOO And swam away. They ragequit. After that, I decided to go and pester moderate players. I acted like a noob, and kept asking How do you do that? You are cool. I would steal their stuff, and say GO AWAY! In safechat! >:D I eventualy felt bad, dropped all the stuff, and quit. The end! Like my story? I didn't really have time to make it funny, because things are gonig on with my computer and it's freaking out. I had to type this whole thing like 3 times. Anyways, See you later, And as always, if you likes this, Go read kincaid1's stories too! :D BYEEEE! ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Hello guys! This is story # lost count. o.0. I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, but life is more important than video games! And Video games are more important than this! So this is the lowest priority thing! :D Anyways, this story is about the time I met lalahehe, and we held of lots of attacks. Also, I am going to do a new blog post I think called realistic stories. It will be like azectas girl of war. Let's begin shall we? I spawned on mainland, and started walking around aimlessly for a while. I was bored. The only alternative was to work in the freezing cold, throwing bags around. My reaction= Oh HEEAAALL NO! (One does simply, GOT TIME FOR THAT XD) lol. It seems as if it takes longer than normal to make the bucket and firebow and stuff. I eventually looked at the magic words that fly just in the corner of your vision for some reason, and saw lalahehe saying "Hi weird! Come join my group at spring! :D"! I never make boats anymore, because it seems like it takes too long. I swim like a MAN! XD! I often die though(I'm not in the mood to joke yet, its like 4:25 in the morning)I met lalahehe, and he's actually pretty nice!you know what? I will continue this tomorrow, i'm going to bed. Brief overview so i dont forget. meet lala,get to steel, get shrooms, come back to see camp being raided, pull my awesome plan(i always got a plan :D) save the day, prepare, get assualted bt EVERYONE, cant leave the idland, sneak away, lala comes rly close to dying, lucky we had herbs, get bombs, explode everything on the platuea tribe, get chased, get lit on fire, chrash land on spir have to make a stand, make a stand, kill half of the guys, sneak away just in time to see the door getting blown open, steal boat, go to spring, make a tiny empire. Category:Blog posts